1000 Words: OneShot Sammlung zu Naruto Pairings
by Sonnentanz
Summary: SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, KakashixAnko, AsumaxKurenai, JiraiyaxTsunade, KonohamaruxHanabi, ...
1. I'm with you SasukexSakura

Kapitel 1: I'm with you - SasukexSakura

Hallo! Ich habe mir gedacht, ich mache zu jedem Naruto Hetero Pairing einen One-Shot von circa 1000 Wörtern. hoffe, ich bekomme soviele hin Die Kapitel stehen unabhängig voneinander und jedes behandelt ein anderes Pairing. Den Anfang machen Sasuke und Sakura. Jetzt hab ich aber genug gequatsch: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_**SasukexSakura – I'm with you**_

Sasuke und Sakura sitzen zusammen auf der Bank vor dem Dorf. Auf der Bank, auf der damals alles angefangen hatte, nachdem sie Ge-Nin geworden waren.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du mich damals gerettet hast? Im Wald des Todes bei der Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfung?", fragte Sasuke die Kunoichi. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Wie könnte ich es vergessen. Ich hatte damals richtige Angst um dich. Du warst gar nicht mehr du selbst.", antwortete die Rosahaarige.

Flashback

„Sakura!" „Sakura! Wer hat dir das angetan? Wer war es?", fragte der Uchiha-Erbe seine rosahaarige Teamkollegin. „Sasuke! Was…ist mit dir passiert?", antwortete die junge Shinobi mit einer Gegenfrage. „Keine Sorge! Mit mir ist alles okay, das ist nur das Chakra, das mich durchströmt.", beruhigte Sasuke sie. „Genau genommen, habe ich mich nie besser gefühlt. Orochimaru hat mir dieses Geschenk gemacht. Durch ihn habe ich verstanden, was ich wirklich bin: Ein Krieger! Und um meinen Weg zu gehen brauche ich Kraft. Ja, ich brauche viel davon und wenn es auch die Kraft des Bösen ist." Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte wie besessen. Er war von sichtbarem, violettem Chakra umgeben.

„Sakura, sag's mir! Sag mir, wer zur Hölle hat dich verletzt? Wer von den Typen hat dir das angetan?", wiederholte Sasuke seine Frage. Doch bevor Sakura antworten konnte, sagte Zaku: „Tja, das war ich!" „Das war ein großer Fehler!", mit diesen Worten wandte Sasuke sich dem Sound-Nin zu und begann, ihn mit seinen Sharingan-Augen zu fixieren. Doch der Oto-Nin war schneller und griff den Uchiha und seine Kameraden mit seiner zerschneidenden Luftwelle an. „Coole Nummer! Ich hab sie alle weggepustet!", keuchte Zaku. „Nicht so ganz!", erwiderte Sasuke. Er hatte es geschafft innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen sein Team und sich selbst vor Zaku's Angriff zu rette und griff nun seinerseits den Sound-Nin an. Dieser hatte keine Chance und wurde von Sasuke's Attacke weggeschleudert, direkt vor die Füße Dosu's. Doch anstatt sich damit zufrieden zu geben, griff der Uchiha weiter an und brach Zaku schließlich den Arm.

Als er dann auch noch auf Dosu losgehen wollte, erwachte Sakura endlich aus ihrer Starre: _‚Nein! … Das ist doch nicht… Er kann es nicht sein! Wer auch immer das ist, Sasuke kann es nicht sein!'_, dachte sich die Rosahaarige. _‚Ich muss ihn aufhalten!'_ Sakura rannte auf den Älteren zu. „NEIN! STOP! HÖR AUF!", schrie sie ihn an. Als sie endlich bei ihm angekommen war, umarmte sie ihn von hinten, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. „Nein! Bitte! Tu's nicht!", flehte sie ihn an. Sasuke drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute in ihr weinendes Gesicht. „Hör auf! Bitte!", brachte die Kunoichi unter Tränen hervor. Plötzlich, wie durch ein Wunder, verschwanden die seltsamen Zeichen auf Sasuke's Haut und er wurde augenblicklich wieder normal.

Flashback Ende

„Aber zum Glück ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung.", meinte Sakura lächelnd. „Ich bin so froh, dass Orochimaru endlich tot ist." „Ja, das ist er, aber nicht nur er, auch Itachi ist tot.", antwortete Sasuke ihr. „Endlich habe ich mein Ziel erreicht." „Das stimmt und dank Orochimaru's Tod ist auch das Mal des Fluches verschwunden.", sagte die Rosahaarige. „Ich bin mir sicher, ab jetzt wird alles wieder besser.", fuhr die Kunoichi fort. „Das glaube ich auch. Wobei, viel besser kann es gar nicht mehr werden: Orochimaru und Itachi sind tot, somit habe ich mein Ziel erreicht. Außerdem bin ich Mitglied der Anbu-Einheit und mit der schönsten Shinobi aus ganz Konoha zusammen, die gleichzeitig auch noch Medic-Nin ist. Was soll denn da noch besser werden?", fragte der Uchiha-Erbe. „Nun ja, du hast damals, als Kakashi uns nach unseren Zielen gefragt hat, zwei genannt.", fing Sakura an und rückte näher an ihren Freund. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und fuhr fort: „Zum Einen den Tod deiner Eltern rächen, indem du Itachi tötest, was du ja bereits geschafft hast. Und zum Anderen hast du gesagt, dass du… dass du… den Uchiha-Clan wieder aufbauen willst…"

Während des Sprechens hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen der Medic-Nin gelegt. Sie schaute ihn schüchtern an und fing erneut an zu sprechen: „Ähm, Sasuke? Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss…" Sakura setzte sich rittlings auf Sasuke's Schoß, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „Ich- ich… ähm… ich…", begann sie und der Schwarzhaarige sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Die Kunoichi kniff die Augen zusammen und stieß ein „Ich bin schwanger!", hervor. „So, jetzt ist es endlich raus." 

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und schaute ihren Liebsten ängstlich an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Nachricht bis zu seinem Gehirn vorgedrungen war. Sie sickerte erst langsam richtig zu ihm durch. Sakura dachte schon, es käme gar keine Reaktion mehr von ihm, doch dann: „Du bist schwanger? … Du bist schwanger! Aber das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst! Ich werde Vater! Ich bekomme ein Kind mit dir!" Sasuke rastete komplett aus. „Ok, ich korrigiere mich: Es KANN noch besser werden!" So hatte die Medic-Nin ihren Sasuke noch nie erlebt. Er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Oh, ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen! Ich bin so glücklich, das glaubst du gar nicht!", mit diesen Worten zog er Sakura an sich und hielt sie fest im Arm.

Doch genau so plötzlich wie er sie festgehalten hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. „Was ist denn los, Sasuke?" Die Rosahaarige schaute ihn fragend an. „Ich will doch dem Kind nicht wehtun.", meinte dieser. Daraufhin musste Sakura anfangen zu lachen. „Aber Sasuke! Ich bin doch erst im zweiten Monat. Du kannst dem Kind noch gar nicht wehtun.", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ach- achso.", sagte Sasuke und wurde leicht rot. Bevor seine Freundin das jedoch merken konnte, zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Sakura?" „Mmh?", nuschelte die Gefragte an seiner Brust.

„Ich liebe dich, meine Kirschblüte!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sasuke."

PS: Das nächste Kapitel wird ShikamaruxIno.


	2. Don't speak ShikamaruxIno

Kapitel 2: Don't speak - ShikamaruxIno

Ok, hier kommt der zweite One-Shot. Diesmal mit dem Pairing ShikamaruxIno. Sind diesmal etwas mehr als 1000 Wörter geworden, dafür waren's beim letzten Mal 30 zu wenig. Also, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_**ShikamaruxIno - Don't speak**_

Sakura und Ino hatten sich wieder vertragen und waren wieder beste Freundinnen, wie früher. Sie saßen in einem Café nahe dem Blumenladen von Ino's Eltern und redeten mal wieder über Gott und die Welt. Frauengespräche eben. Nichts, was wirklich interessant war, aber Hauptsache frau hatte mal drüber geredet. Wen interessierte es schon groß, in welchem Laden es welche Schuhe zu welchem Preis gab, dass das Outfit von Jiraiya so was von „oberpeinlich" sei oder ob der neue Lippenstift besser zu dem blauen oder dem schwarzen Oberteil passte. Richtig! – Niemanden! Auch nicht Naruto, der in dem Moment grade um die Ecke bog und einen Teil des Gespräches unbeabsichtigt mitbekam. _‚Ah, da sind ja Sakura und Ino. Dann geh ich mal schnell rüber zu ihnen ‚hallo' sagen. … Nein, lieber doch nicht. So wie es aussieht reden die grade über Weibersachen, wenn ich sie jetzt störe, riskiere ich es ihren Zorn auf mich zu ziehen und das ist nicht grade erstrebenswert.'_ Doch plötzlich stockte er, vielleicht waren diese „Weibersachen" doch interessanter als er dachte. Zumindest das jetzige Thema der Beiden lies den blonden Chaosninja höchst neugierig werden:

„Ja, da hast du Recht, Ino. Ich freue mich auch für die Beiden, dass sie endlich zusammen sind. Ich habe es TenTen so gewünscht. Wo sie doch schon so lange in Neji verliebt ist. Aber sag mal, was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Shikamaru?" „N- nichts! Was soll da laufen? Wir sind nur Freunde...", stotterte Ino. „Ach ja? Nun, das sieht mir aber anders aus. So wie du ihn manchmal anguckst.", stichelte ihre rosahaarige Freundin. „Da ist nichts, ehrlich. Wir verstehen uns nur gut. Damals, als bekannt wurde, dass ich mit Shikamaru und Chouji in einem Team sein sollte, habe ich mich furchtbar aufgeregt." Sakura musste plötzlich grinsen, sie konnte sich nur allzu gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie Ge-Nin wurden und in Dreier-Teams eingeteilt wurden. Sie war damals mit Sasuke in ein Team gekommen. Sakura seufzte auf: Wenn man vom Teufel sprach oder in ihrem Fall besser an ihn denkt. Sofort fing Ino an über den Uchiha zu reden.

„Und du dumme Kuh warst natürlich mit Sasuke in einer Gruppe. Ich war damals total in Sasuke verknallt. Jetzt im Nachhinein weiß ich auch nicht mehr warum eigentlich. Wahrscheinlich, weil alle Mädchen ihn toll fanden. Dabei ist er ein emotionaler Eisblock, vollkommen gefühlskalt. Es war ihm egal, was andere von ihm dachten oder ob er andere mit seinem Handeln verletzte. Sein Interesse lag nur bei seinen eigenen Zielen, ob andere dabei zu Schaden kamen kümmerte ihn nicht. Shika war da komplett anders. Ich gebe zu: Am Anfang konnte ich ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Er war für mich einfach nur jemand, der superschlau war und supergut sein konnte, wenn er es nur wollte, aber einfach zu faul dafür war. Mittlerweile habe ich meine Meinung über ihn geändert. Wir sind richtig gute Freunde geworden.", beendete die Blonde ihren kleinen Vortrag. „Richtig gute Freunde?", fragte Sakura ihre Freundin skeptisch, „Das hört sich aber nach ein bisschen mehr als nur «richtig gute Freunde« an. Du schwärmst ja regelrecht von ihm." „Tu ich gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Ino. „Jaja…", sagte Sakura wissend. „Wir werden sehen…"

_‚Wie finde ich das denn? Ino steht auf Shika. Das ist ja höchst interessant. Mal sehen, was sich mit dem Wissen noch so alles machen lässt…'_, dachte Naruto, der bis dahin hinter der Ecke gestanden und gelauscht hatte, feixend. Mit diesen Gedanken verschwand er unbemerkt Richtung Ramenbar.

Dort angekommen bemerkte er, dass Chouji auch da war. Eigentlich logisch: Wo es was zu essen gab konnte Chouji nicht weit sein. „Hey Chouji! Du glaubst nicht, was ich eben durch Zufall mitbekommen habe…!", platze Naruto heraus, kaum das er den Akimichi gesehen hatte. „Es ist Happy Hour und es gibt die Portion Ramen zum halben Preis?", fragte der Dicke begeistert. „Nein, Quatsch! Das doch nicht, obwohl das wäre auch nicht schlecht…", meinte Naruto bei genauerem Überlegen. „Aber es ist etwas anderes:" Naruto beugte sich mit verschwörerischem Gesicht nach vorne und flüstere Chouji ins Ohr: „Ino ist in Shikamaru verknallt!" „Ach so das ist es. Das Gefühl hatte ich schon länger.", winkte der Braunhaarige ab. Der Chaosninja sah seinen Freund ein wenig enttäuscht an: „Und?" „Was und? Ino liebt Shika. Shika liebt Ino. Aber irgendwie sind sie zu blöd es sich gegenseitig zu sagen. Na ja, da kann man nichts machen…", seufzte Chouji und widmete sich wieder seine Nudelsuppe. „Aber wenn die Beiden das alleine nicht auf die Reihe kriegen, dann müssen wir eben nachhelfen. Echt jetzt!", meinte der Blonde. „Na wenn du meinst. Was schlägst du vor?", fragte der Akimichi.

„Wir machen eine Party und spielen da eine Runde Flaschendrehen und dann…", meinte Naruto geheimnisvoll. „Jetzt sag schon! Was dann?" Langsam wurde Chouji neugierig. „Und dann… bekommt Shika wenn er dran ist die Aufgabe Ino zu küssen!", antwortete der Blauäugige. „Oh man, Naruto!", stöhnte der Braunhaarige auf. „Das ist so was von altmodisch und langweilig und billig und überhaupt. Das klappt nie im Leben. Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?" „Hey! Wenn dir meine Idee nicht gefällt, dann überleg du dir doch was!", empörte sich der Chaosninja. „Schließlich war ich bis jetzt der Einzige, der so kreativ war und sich was ausgedacht hat. Außerdem könnte dir ein bisschen Optimismus auch nicht schaden!" „Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut.", beschwichtigte Chouji seinen Kameraden. „Dann versuchen wir es eben."

Auf der Party

„Hach, die Flasche zeigt auf dich, Shika! Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Naruto. „Hmm, ich nehm Pflicht.", entschied sich der Konoha-Nin. „Okaaaaay! Du musst… Du musst… Ah! Ich hab's! Du musst Ino küssen!" „Wie bitte? Ich muss Ino küssen?", echote Shikamaru. „Wenn du dich nicht traust, kannst du natürlich gleich aufgeben, aber dann bist du auf ewig als Weichei abgestempelt.", meinte Chouji grinsend. „Und ob ich mich traue, was glaubt ihr denn!" Mit diesen Worten zog Shika Ino zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die blonde Kunoichi war viel zu verwirrt um sich groß dagegen zu wehren. „Ach, bevor ich's vergesse", ertönte plötzlich Naruto's Stimme, „der Kuss muss mindestens zwei Minuten dauern." Doch die Worte hätte er sich schenken können, die an die sie gerichtet waren hörten ihm sowieso nicht mehr zu. Die Beiden waren viel zu sehr in den Kuss versunken.

„Hey! Ihr könnt jetzt aufhören! Die zwei Minuten sind um! Ihr erstickt uns ja sonst!", wurden die Zwei von Sakura's Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Sofort gingen sie auseinander und schauten beschämt zu Boden. Doch wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin schauten sie gleichzeitig auf und dem jeweils anderen in die Augen. Und darin lasen sie dasselbe, was sie selbst die ganze Zeit über fühlten: Liebe. Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich zu sagen, was sie füreinander empfanden. Sie wussten es auch so.

PS: Der nächste One-Shot wird wahrscheinlich NejixTenTen oder NarutoxHinata, mal gucken in welcher Reihenfolge.


	3. Listen to your heart NejixTenten

Kapitel 3: Listen to your heart - NejixTenten

Ok, es ist doch NejixTenten geworden. Dann wir der nächste OS NarutoxHinata. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Rate and review.

_**NejixTenten - Listen to your heart**_

Tenten saß auf einem Baumstumpf inmitten der Lichtung auf der sie damals mit Neji zusammen für seine Chu-Nin Prüfung trainiert hatte und dachte nach.

_‚Wir waren jahrelang in demselben Team. Ich hab dich fast täglich gesehen. Wir haben fast alles zusammen gemacht: trainiert, gegessen, … Und trotzdem, ich wusste nichts über dich. Na gut, nichts ist gelogen. Ich wusste, dass du dem Hyuga-Clan angehörst. Genauer gesagt: einer Zweigfamilie des Hyuga-Clans. Und, dass du wahnsinnig sauer auf die Hauptfamilie zu der Hinata gehört, bist. Aber du hast nie etwas über dich erzählt. Das, was ich wusste, war das, was alle wussten. Das was im ganzen Dorf bekannt war. Aber dann, in dem Kampf gegen Naruto hast du dich ein wenig geöffnet und ich habe erfahren, was zwischen dir und Hinata vorgefallen ist bzw. zwischen euren Vätern. Ich muss gestehen, ich war damals richtig eifersüchtig auf Naruto: Ihm hast du plötzlich alles erzählt. Und mir, die ich solange mit dir in einem Team war hast du dich nie geöffnet… Oh Neji, ich wünschte sosehr, dass du deine Gedanken mit mir teilst. Ich möchte wissen, was dich beschäftigt und bedrückt, denn du bedeutest mir unglaublich viel. Du bist mir wichtig, Neji!'_

Durch ein plötzliches Knacken in den Büschen wurde sie abrupt von ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück in die Wirklichkeit befördert. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erblickte den Verursacher ihrer Gedanken vor sich: Neji. „Neji! Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Krankenhaus sein und dich ausruhen?" „Hallo Tenten! Ich wollte allein sein, nach meiner Niederlage gegen Naruto im Chu-Nin Finale und etwas trainieren.", antwortete der Gefragte bedrückt. _‚Hm, die Tatsache, dass er gegen Naruto verloren hat scheint ihn sehr zu belasten. Der Arme.'_ Tenten seufzte. „Was ist los, Tenten?", fragte der Hyuga. _‚Er merkt aber auch alles.'_, dachte Tenten erstaunt. „Ni-nichts.", antwortete die Braunhaarige schnell, bevor Neji merken konnte, dass sie log. Doch dazu war es bereits zu spät. „Ach wirklich? Du siehst aber nichts so aus, als wenn nichts wäre. Da ist doch was. Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen? Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte der Ältere erneut. „Das musst du grade sagen! Wer hat denn all die Jahre nichts von sich erzählt? Wir waren jahrelang in einem Team und ich wusste so gut wie nichts von dir und da fragst du mich, ob ICH DIR nicht vertraue? DU bist doch hier derjenige, der MIR nicht vertraut, ansonsten hättest du mir ja sagen können, was zwischen dir und Hinata vorgefallen war. Aber nein! Du erzählst es ja lieber Naruto, den du kaum kennst!", brach es aus Tenten hervor. Danach rannte die Brünette erschrocken, über das, was sie gesagt hatte plötzlich weg.

Doch auch der Hyuga brauchte einen Moment bis er realisiert hatte, was seine Kameradin ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er war noch viel zu perplex und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er kapiert hatte, dass Tenten dachte, er würde ihr nicht vertrauen. Als das endlich bis zu ihm durchgesickert war, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und lief der Kunoichi hinterher. „Tenten? Tenten! Jetzt warte doch! Lass es mich erklären! Tenten!" Die braunhaarige Waffenexpertin war noch gut 50 Meter vor ihm, da stolperte sie bei ihrer Flucht durch den Wald über eine besonders große Wurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Glück für Neji, denn er war immer noch von seinem Kampf mit dem blonden Chaosninja angeschlagen und noch nicht in der Verfassung für lange Verfolgungsjagden und dann auch noch bei so unwegsamem Gelände. Keuchend kam er neben der Shinobi zum Stehen.

„Ich zwar gesagt, du sollst warten, aber so hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint.", sagte er grinsend, während er noch nach Luft schnappte. „Ach ja? Und warum sollte ich warten?", fragte die Shinobi immer noch verärgert. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir erklären kann, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe.", meinte der Konoha-Nin. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Aber dann lass dir bloß eine plausible Erklärung einfallen, Neji Hyuga. Ich bin nämlich schwer zu überzeugen!", antwortete Tenten schnippisch, stand dabei wieder vom Waldboden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „Hör zu, das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber…", druckste Neji herum, „Ich- ich wollte es dir nicht erzählen, weil… weil… weil ich nicht wollte, dass du mich für jemand Schlechtes hältst.", stieß der Braunhaarige hervor.

„Wieso sollte ich dich deshalb für jemand Schlechtes halten? Du warst Jahrgangsbester auf der Akademie und bist einer der stärksten Ninjas von ganz Konoha?", fragte die Jüngere sichtlich verwirrt. „Weil die Zweigfamilie immer schlechter ist als die Hauptfamilie. Ich schäme mich so dafür, dass ich nicht zu Hauptfamilie gehöre, deshalb habe ich trainiert und trainiert um besser zu werden und die Hauptfamilie zu übertreffen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei schwach.", sagte Neji beschämt und blickte dabei zu Boden, damit man sein rotes Gesicht nicht sah. „Oh Neji! Das… das… das ist so süß von dir!", quietschte Tenten auf einmal. Der Byakugan-Erbe sah sie verwundert an. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer Reaktion. Das war nicht die Tenten, die er kannte. Aber andererseits, die Tenten, die er vor sich hatte, gefiel ihm gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sie fand ihn also süß, aha.

„Tenten?" „Ja? Was ist denn?" Die Kunoichi blickte zu ihm auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich…ich… ich… finde dich auch süß.", sagte der Hyuga und wurde rot im Gesicht. Doch das war gar nichts im Gegensatz zu Tenten's Gesichtsfarbe. Die Kunoichi spürte regelrecht, wir ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und binnen Sekunden glich ihr Gesicht einer überreifen Tomate. _‚Jetzt oder nie!'_, dachte die Braunhaarige. Um die peinlich Stille, die zwischen ihnen Beiden entstanden war zu unterbrechen, drehte sie sich um 45°, nahm Neji mit und nagelte ihn dabei mit ihrem Kunai an den nächsten Baum. Dieser war viel zu überrascht von ihrer spontanen Aktion, dass er nicht dazu fähig war sich zu bewegen.

_‚Ok! Mut, Tenten! Jetzt bist du soweit gekommen, jetzt wirst du doch wohl nicht kneifen!'_, spornte sich die Waffenexpertin selbst an. Dann überwand sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und Neji und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Doch anstatt den Kopf wegzudrehen, erwiderte der Ältere zu Tenten's Überraschung den Kuss. Als sie sich wegen Luftmangels schließlich trennen mussten, sahen sie sich lange Zeit einfach nur in die Augen, bis Tenten schließlich sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Neji." Der Hyuga lächelte und zog sie statt einer Antwort zu einem weiteren Kuss heran, doch das war für die Braunhaarige Antwort genug…


	4. Everytime we touch NarutoxHinata

Kapitel 4: Everytime we touch - NarutoxHinata

Da bin ich wieder. Diesmal, wie verprochen NaruxHina. Der OS hat diesmal keine Dialoge sondern ist nur aus Hinata's Sicht geschrieben. Und er ist ein bisschen traurig. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr hinterlasst mir Kommis. Also dann: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**NarutoxHinata - Everytime we touch**_

Sieben Jahre. Sieben Jahre ist es her, seit wir damals auf der Akademie waren. Sieben Jahre. Ich war schon seit dieser Zeit in dich verliebt, Naruto Uzumaki. Alle anderen haben in dir nur denjenigen gesehen, den sie sehen wollten: Den Jungen, in dem der Fuchsdämon versiegelt war. Sie haben es von ihren Eltern erzählt bekommen und ohne Zweifel geglaubt. Haben geglaubt, du seiest ein Monster. Aber das bist du nicht! Nur für sie war es natürlich viel bequemer zu glauben, du seiest ein Monster, als sich näher mit dir zu beschäftigen, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sie hätten ja sonst genauso ausgeschlossen werden können wie du, wenn sie sich mit dir abgegeben hätten. Also hat kaum jemand überhaupt versucht, herauszufinden wie du wirklich bist. Denn hätten sie das getan, dann hätten sie eine andere Meinung über dich gehabt, da bin ich mir sicher.

Du warst ein großartiger Mensch, Naruto. Du hast immer an dich geglaubt und bist deinen Weg gegangen. Hast dich nie beirren lassen, egal was Andere gesagt haben. Du hattest ein Ziel und das hast du kontinuierlich verfolgt. Darum habe ich dich bewundert, beneidet und geschätzt. Du wusstest immer genau, was du wolltest: Du wolltest unbedingt Hokage werden. Aber ich, ich wusste nie genau, was ich eigentlich wollte. Ich wurde in eine Familie hineingeboren, in der ich keinen eigenen Willen habe. Ich kann nicht frei entscheiden, was ich will und was nicht. Ich bin die Erbin des Hyuga-Clans und muss deshalb den Erwartungen an eine solche Person entsprechen. Ich habe trainiert und trainiert, um Respekt zu bekommen. Um Anerkennung zu bekommen. Du hattest die gleichen Ziele, Naruto.

Ich habe mich damals auf der Ninja-Akademie in dich verliebt, Naruto und habe versucht, so zu werden wie du. Stark. Sowohl körperlich als auch willensstark. Ich habe damals zwar den Kampf gegen meinen Cousin verloren, aber ich habe verloren, weil er mich geschlagen hat und nicht, weil ich aufgegeben habe und davongerannt bin. Das verdanke ich dir, Naruto. Du hast mich motiviert weiterzumachen. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, dass ich etwas kann. Und zwar aus freien Stücken. Nicht, weil man es von mir erwartet, sondern weil ich es wollte. Weil ich den Willen hatte dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Ich habe zwar verloren, aber durch dich habe ich gelernt, dass auch eine Niederlage ein großer Sieg sein kann.

Du hast mir damals mehr Selbstbewusstsein gegeben. Ich war immer schüchtern. Ein Mensch, den man gerne übersieht. Eine kleine, graue Maus. Ein Mauerblümchen. Doch du hast mir gezeigt, wie viel ich wert bin und dafür danke ich dir.

Und nach langer Zeit habe ich es endlich geschafft stark und selbstbewusst zu sein. Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren ersten Kuss? Ich weiß, es ist lange her und trotzdem, ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Ich war auf dem Weg zu dir. Du lagst nach einem harten Kampf im Krankenhaus und ich wollte dich besuchen. Plötzlich bist du einfach vor mir aufgetaucht. Aber nicht einfach so, nein. Du warst schließlich Naruto Uzumaki. Du brauchtest das Ganze ein bisschen spektakulärer. Du hattest Chakra in deinen Füßen und hingst von der Decke herunter. Trotzdem waren unsere Gesichter auf einer Höhe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es in dem Moment beabsichtigt hast oder ob du gar nicht wusstest was du tust, doch du hast in mir auf einmal solche große Gefühle ausgelöst, dass ich nicht anders konnte.

Ich hatte es geschafft, eine starke Kunoichi zu werden und lief nicht mehr vor einem Kampf davon. Doch ich hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen. In dem Moment fasste ich einen Entschluss: Ich wollte nie wieder feige sein und vor etwas davonlaufen. Ich glaube, du warst in dem Moment ziemlich überrumpelt. Es kam ja auch ziemlich plötzlich. Doch ich musste mir selbst beweisen, dass ich mutig genug war, es zu tun. Du hingst da von der Decke und wir starrten uns an. Dann habe ich dich, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, einfach geküsst. Du warst mit der Situation ganz schön überfordert, glaube ich.

Was in dem Moment in dir vorging kann ich nur vermuten. Zuerst hatte ich riesige Angst, du würdest mich wegstoßen und danach nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln, weil du doch in Sakura verliebt warst. Doch dann, nach schier endlos langer Zeit, zumindest kam es mir so vor, hast du den Kuss erwidert. Es war keinerlei Worte nötig, wir konnten in den Augen des Anderen unsere Gefühle füreinander erkennen. Und ab dem Augenblick waren wir zusammen. In unseren Blicken lasen wir eine stille Übereinkunft.

Die Zeit verging. Du wurdest stärker und stärker und dein Wunsch, Hokage zu werden erfüllte sich. Es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich war glücklich und frei. Ich lebte so, wie ich es wollte und nicht, wie meine Familie es mir vorschrieb.

Doch auch die schönste Zeit geht irgendwann vorbei. Jetzt sitze ich hier an deinem Grab mit einem Strauß Nelken in der Hand. Nelken, die mochtest du doch immer, nicht wahr?

Jetzt bist du tot. Du starbst wie schon die Hokage vor dir für das Wohl deines Dorfes. Dein Name steht eingraviert auf einem großen, schwarzen Stein. Er ist kalt, der Stein. Kein Wunder, so wie das Wetter heute ist. Alles voller Wolken. Doch plötzlich schiebt sich die Sonne zwischen den Wolken hervor und erwärmt den Stein. Ein Schmetterling lässt sich auf ihm nieder.

Nach einer Weile fliegt der Schmetterling wieder fort. Er ist frei. Frei wie du und ich. Der Schmetterling steht für Wiedergeburt. Du bist tot, doch auch ein Teil von dir wird wiedergeboren. In mir. Durch deinen Sohn wird ein Stück von dir immer bei mir sein. Aishiteru, Naruto. Anata wa zutto watashi no kokoro no naka ni imasu.

Erklärung:  
Aishiteru Ich liebe dich.  
Anata wa zutto watashi no kokoro no naka ni imasu Du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen sein.

(Ich wollte auch mal was in Japanisch schreiben. Außerdem finde ich, hört sich das besser an.)


	5. Somewhere only we know KakashixAnko

Kapitel 5: Somewhere only we know - KakashixAnko

Ok, hier kommt der nächste OS. Diesmal mit dem Pairing KakashixAnko. Ich muss sagen, dass ich diesmal mit dem OS nicht zufrieden bin. Ich mag zwar das Pairing, aber irgendwie gibt es in der Serie kaum Hints, auf die man bei dem Pair aufbauen kann. I-wie gefällt mir der One-Shot nicht und er hat auch weniger als 1000 Wörter, aber egal. Vielleicht fällt mir irgendwann nochmal was Besseres ein.

_**KakashixAnko - Somwhere only we know**_

Es ist mittlerweile drei Jahre her, seit Orochimaru getötet wurde. Drei Jahre. Die Bewohner Konohas leben wieder in Frieden. Alles ist in Ordnung. Die Spur von Orochimarus Zerstörung scheint wie weggewischt. Würde ein Fremder in das Dorf hinter den Blättern kommen, würde er nie vermuten, dass hier vor drei Jahren eine Schlacht stattfand, bei der fast ganz Konoha vernichtet wurde. Nirgends gibt es mehr Anzeichen für den Kampf gegen den ehemaligen San-Nin. Alles ist ruhig und friedlich. Es hat sich ein Mantel des Schweigens über das Dorf, das versteckt hinter den Blättern liegt, gelegt. Niemand spricht mehr über Orochimaru, es scheint, als haben ihn die Dorfbewohner vollkommen vergessen. Zumindest die Meisten.

Anko verdrängt die Erinnerung an den Schlangenmensch nur. Aber vergessen können wird sie ihn niemals. Grund dafür ist ein Zeichen, was sie immer an ihren ehemaligen Meister erinnern wird:

**Ihr Juin.**

Es erinnert sie an ihren alten Sensei, aber auch noch an jemand anderen: An denjenigen, der das Mal versiegelt hat:

**Kakashi.**

_‚Wenn du bei mir bist fühle ich mich geborgen. Ich fühle mich sicher und kann vergessen. Wenigstens für einen Moment… Vergessen was Orochimaru mir angetan hat. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du damals das Mal versiegelt hast, Kakashi. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes… Etwas anderes als Dankbarkeit. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, doch immer wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich glücklich und kann für einen Moment vergessen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Kakashi.'_

Anko ging wie gewohnt in den Wald um zu trainieren, schließlich musste sie fit sein. Immerhin war sie die zweite Prüferin bei der Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung und musste jederzeit eingreifen können, wenn es im Wald des Todes zu Komplikationen kam.

Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihr Training, doch nach einer Weile bemerkte sie ein fremdes Chakra. Alarmiert drehte sie sich um und ging in Kampfstellung.

„Wer ist da? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du da bist, also komm raus!"  
„Ok, ok, ich ergebe mich. Du hast mich erkannt.", lachend kam Kakashi hinter den Bäumen hervor. „Ka-kakashi? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte die Kunoichi sichtlich verwirrt. „Tja, ich habe mich wohl auf dem Weg des Lebens verlaufen.", meinte Dieser. „Nein, Quatsch! Ich wollte trainieren, was denkst du denn?", schob er schnell hinterher, als er Ankos Gesicht sah. „Obwohl… eigentlich bin ich hergekommen weil… weil…", druckste er herum, „Weil ich dich sehen wollte!", stieß er dann schnell hervor. „Wi-wirklich?", fragte die Shinobi unsicher.

Doch statt einer Antwort zog der Elite-Jo-Nin die perplexe Anko in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Diese wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, doch es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, also beschloss sie sich nicht zu wehren und die Umarmung einfach zu genießen.

Nach einer Weile trennten sich die Beiden wieder voneinander. Sowohl Ankos als auch Kakashi Wangen zierte ein leichter Rotschimmer. „Ka- kakashi, ich…" „Scht!" Der Angesprochene legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sag nichts!" Dann zog er sie näher zu sich, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Anko konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend hob sie ihren Kopf ein wenig an, zog Kakashi den Mundschutz vom Gesicht und überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die zwischen ihren und Hatakes Lippen lagen. Kakashi spürte auf einmal warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinen und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Er schaute direkt in Ankos Gesicht. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen auf die von Kakashi gelegt. Nun schloss auch der Grauhaarige die Augen und presste seine Lippen fest auf die von Anko.

Nach einer Weile mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangels wieder voneinander lösen. Schwer atmend stand Anko vor Kakashi. Dieser ließ sich nach hinten gegen den nächst besten Baum sinken und zog die Kunoichi einfach mit. 

„Anko?", hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme Kakashis hinter sich. „Mmh?" Mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch drehte sie sich zu ihrem Angebeteten um. „Ich muss dir was sagen…", meinte dieser. „Ich… ich…" Diesmal war es Anko, die ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Scht! Sag nichts!" Hatake musste lächeln, hatte er doch eben genau dasselbe zu Anko gesagt. 

Kakashi nahm Ankos Finger von seinen Lippen und zog ihren Arm zur Seite. Diesmal war er es, der ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte. Als sie den Kuss beendeten, schaute Anko ihn fragend an. Daraufhin meinte er grinsend: „Du hast mir eben einen Kuss geklaut! Den musste ich mir schließlich zurückholen!" Nun musste auch die junge Shinobi grinsen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und lies sich in Hatakes Arme sinken.

PS: Der nächste OS wird wahrscheinlich JiraiyxTsunade. Ich wäre froh, wenn mir jemand sagen kann in welcher Episode der Rückblick von Tsunade kommt, also das wo sie, Jiraiya und Orochimaru als Ge-Nin gezeigt werden.


	6. Coming home AsumaxKurenai

Kapitel 6: Coming home - AsumaxKurenai

Ok, das nächste Chap gefällt mir wieder besser als KakashixAnko. Ist doch nicht JiraiyaxTsunade, wie ich es das letzte Mal gesagt hab. Hab von denen erst jetzt ein Bild gefunden, zwar ist da auch noch Orochimaru und ihr Sensei drauf, aber egal, jetzt hab ich wenigstens eins. Nyo, der OS ist auch ein bisschen anders geworden, als ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt habe, eigentlich wollte ich Asuma sterben lassen und als Kapiteltitel Chasing Cars nehmen, aber i-wie hat sich die Story verselbstständigt. Jetzt hab ich aber genug gequatscht, viel Spaß beim readen und schreibt mir Kommis.

_**AsumaxKurenai - Coming home**_

_‚Asuma… Wir kennen uns schon so lange… Und dann… nach einer Ewigkeit hat sich mein Traum endlich erfüllt: Wir sind zusammen gekommen. Du hast meine Liebe erwidert. Ich glaube, das war der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens.'_

„Kurenai?", fragte Asuma eines Morgens, während die beiden zusammen im Bett lagen. „Ja?", antwortet diese ihm. „Ich… ich… ich habe vom Hokage eine Mission übertragen bekommen. Ich werde wohl eine zeitlang weg sein…", sagte er stockend.

„Was? Aber warum? Warum jetzt? Jetzt wo alles so perfekt ist? Warum muss der Hokage dich ausgerechnet jetzt auf eine Mission schicken wo ich schwanger bin? Du solltest jetzt für deine Familie da sein und nicht für ganz Konoha! Warum kann der Hokage keinen anderen Jo-Nin schicken?" Die Kunoichi war sichtlich geschockt. „Kurenai, jetzt beruhige dich doch, Liebes! Es muss nun mal sein. Schließlich bin ich ein Ninja!", versuchte der Jo-Nin sie zu besänftigen. „Mag sein. Aber du bist auch mein Ehemann und bald Vater! Ich bin selbst Shinobi, ich weiß wie das Leben als Ninja ist, aber irgendwann musst du dich entscheiden, Asuma: Zwischen einem Leben als Ninja oder einem Leben als Mensch!" Kurenai schaute ihren Mann wütend an.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ein Ninja kein Mensch ist?", fragte dieser gereizt. „Ein Ninja ist jemand, der den Befehlen anderer folgt, beispielsweise dem Hokage. Ein Mensch ist jemand, der einen freien Willen hat und selbst entscheidet. Wenn du ein Mensch bist, dann bist du für deine Familie da und nicht für Konoha. Es gibt so viele andere, die auf diese Mission gehen können. Du lebst nur dafür, deinen Job als Ninja zu machen und vernachlässigst dadurch deine Familie!" Jetzt war die dunkelhaarige Frau wirklich sauer. Asuma, der so einen Gefühlsausbruch von seiner Frau nicht gewohnt war, versuchte nur schwach einzuwenden:  
„Kurenai, hör mir zu. Ich…"

„Nein! Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Ich habe nie etwas von dir verlangt! Wie lange sind wir schon zusammen und wie oft warst du auf Mission und ich habe zu Hause gewartet? Weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen um dich mache, wenn du weg bist? Ich weiß nie, ob nicht am nächsten Tag schon ein Bote nach Konoha kommt mit der Nachricht, du seiest tot! Aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Du bist schließlich ein Ninja! Aber wenn du jetzt stirbst, verliere nicht nur ich meinen Mann sondern dein ungeborenes Kind auch seinen Vater, womöglich ohne ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben! Damals ging es nur um mich, doch jetzt sind es zwei Menschen, die du im Stich lässt. Du musst dich entscheiden, Asuma: Zwischen deiner Familie und deinem Job!" Nach dieser langen Rede musste Kurenai erst einmal nach Luft schnappen. Ihr Mann saß wie gelähmt im Bett und starrte sie entgeistert an, nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen.

„So! Du hast also noch nicht einmal was zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen? Na wenn das so ist…" Mit diesen Worten schlug die Kunoichi die Bettdecke um, stand auf und verließ das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. Kurze Zeit später hörte Asuma die Dusche rauschen.

Seufzend stand auch Asuma auf und zog sich um. _‚Frauen! Warum sind sie nur immer so kompliziert? Na ja… Da muss ich wohl noch mal mit dem Hokage reden, bevor Kurenai die Scheidung einreicht…'_

Während ihr Mann sich auf dem Weg zum Oberhaupt Konohas befand, stieg die dunkelhaarige Kunoichi endlich aus der Dusche. Als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat musste sie feststellen, dass Asuma bereits aufgestanden war. Sie zog sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche. Dort fand sie einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch:

Bin weg.  
Kann länger dauern.  
Ich hab dich lieb.  
Asuma

_‚Oh man! Das ist so typisch für ihn! Er geht weg ohne Bescheid zu sagen, hinterlässt bloß einen Zettel, der mir nur das sagt, was ich eh schon weiß, nämlich, dass er weg ist, sagt aber nicht wohin er gegangen ist!'_

Wütend zerknüllte die Schwarzhaarige das Stück Papier und warf es in den Mülleimer. Danach begann sie erst einmal zu frühstücken. Sie war immer noch so wütend, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie bereits bei der dritten Tasse Kaffee war.

„Das tut dem Baby aber gar nicht gut!", riss sie die dunkle Stimme Asumas aus ihren Gedanken. „Was willst du denn hier? Ich dachte es dauert länger?", keifte Kurenai ihn an. „Ging doch schneller als erwartet. Wieso? Freust du dich etwa nicht, dass ich wieder da bin?" Asuma umarmte seine Frau, doch diese wand sich aus seinen Armen und ging auf Distanz. „Glaub ja nicht mit einer Umarmung kannst du alles wieder gut machen! Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an. _‚Frauen! Sie sind ja so was von nachtragend!'_, stöhnte Asuma innerlich.

„Ich hab Neuigkeiten! Ich war eben beim Hokage und habe ihn gebeten mich von der Mission auszuschließen.", berichtete der Schwarzhaarige freudestrahlend seiner Frau. „Ach ja? Und du tust mich auch wirklich nicht auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte Kurenai misstrauisch und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber nicht doch! Wie könnte ich?", antwortete Asuma grinsend. „Nein, ehrlich: Der Hokage hat gesagt, bis das Baby da ist habe ich gar keine Missionen mehr, damit ich mich um dich kümmern kann und danach nur noch ganz wenige. Zufrieden?" „Na ja, nicht ganz. Überhaupt keine Missionen wären natürlich noch besser…", meinte seine Frau. „Du hast auch echt an allem was zu meckern!", seufzte der Jo-Nin. „Schon gut, schon gut!", lachte Kurenai, „Mit weniger Missionen bin ich auch schon zufrieden. … Für den Anfang jedenfalls.", fügte sie nach einer Pause noch hinzu.


	7. Summer of 69 JiraiyaxTsunade

Kapitel 7: Summer of 69 - JiraiyaxTsunade

Ok, dann kommt jetzt wie versprochen der One-Shot zu Jiraiya und Tsunade. Hab leider kein Pic gefunden, wo die beiden als Ge-Nin alleine drauf waren, aber egal. Der OS ist diesmal ein bisschen anders und wird weder von Tsunade noch von Jiraiya erzählt, sonder von ... Ach egal, lest es besser selbst, sonst verderb ich euch noch die Überraschung. Aber ich hatte einfach mal Lust, einen etwas anderen OS als normal zu schreiben. Sagt mir bitte ob es gut war oder ob ich es in Zukunft in der Form besser lassen solllte.   
Achso, nochwas: Ich kenne Tsunade nur vom "Hörensagen", sprich ich habe sie im Anime noch nicht gesehen, sondern nur mal in Charabeschreibungen. Außerdem weiß ich auch nur grob umrissen die Vergangenheit von ihr und dass Orochimaru Konoha verraten hat. Wann und warum und so weiß ich nicht, von daher kann es sein, dass der OS ein bisschen von der Original-Story abweicht. Gomen ne!

_**JiraiyaxTsunade - Summer of 69**_

38 Jahre. Vor 38 Jahren waren die Beiden also zusammen mit Orochimaru Ge-Nin bei Sarutobi. Der dritte Hokage selbst war ihr Sensei. Und später sollte Tsunade die erste weibliche Hokage Konohas werden. Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Schließlich war ihr Großvater auch Hokage. Es liegt wohl in der Familie. Und jetzt, nachdem sie nach kaum drei Jahren Hokage war ist sie tot. Und ich soll ihre Nachfolgerin werden, dabei weiß ich kaum etwas über sie, geschweige denn über Konoha. Ich bin in den Bergen aufgewachsen. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt mit vielen, anderen, fremden Menschen um mich herum zu leben und zu arbeiten. Und doch wird genau das von mir erwartet. Alle haben gesagt, Tsunade wäre ein gutes Dorfoberhaupt gewesen. Ich weiß kaum etwas über sie, die anderen Hokage oder wie ich das Dorf führen soll. Wenn sie wirklich so gut war haben die Dorfbewohner bestimmt gewisse Erwartungen. Dass ich genauso gut bin. Ich bin jetzt seit einer knappen halben Woche in Konoha und habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich dieses Dorf regieren soll. Ich glaube, ich werde die Dorfbewohner mal ein bisschen über Tsunade ausfragen, schließlich will ich nicht komplett unvorbereitet in mein neues Leben starten…

Ich bin jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen in Konoha. In dieser Zeit habe ich die Dorfbewohner mit allem Möglichen genervt. Habe sie die Hokage, Konoha, Tsunade und ihr ehemaliges Team ausgefragt und gelöchert und habe nicht wirklich zufrieden stellende Antworten bekommen. Nur das, was ich schon vorher wusste: Es gab fünf Hokage vor mir, Konoha ist das stärkste Ninjia-Dorf und seit Orochimaru tot ist, ist auch wieder Frieden eingekehrt, Tsunade war mit Orochimaru und Jiraiya in einem Team, Orochimaru hat sie verraten und sie hat zusammen mit Jiraiya gegen ihn gekämpft. Ja, Tsunade war eine Heldin. Eine der drei legendären San-Nin. Ein brillante Medic-Nin und erstklassige Kunoichi. Aber über den Mensch Tsunade konnte mir keiner etwas erzählen, dabei war es das, was mich am meisten interessiert. Wie Tsunade wirklich war, was sie dachte, was sie beschäftigte, … Aber darauf konnte mir keiner eine Antwort geben. Alle haben in ihr nur die große Heldin und Kunoichi gesehen. Die Frau, die Hokage war und durch ihren Tod das ganze Dorf gerettet hat. Aber über sie als Mensch weiß anscheinend niemand etwas.

Seit nunmehr knapp einem Monat bin ich jetzt in Konoha. Nächste Woche ist meine Krönungszeremonie zur sechsten Hokage. Heute habe ich einen wirklich sonderbaren Menschen getroffen: Kakashi, hieß er. Er war wirklich merkwürdig. Er schleppt die ganze Zeit über ein Buch mit sich herum. Na ja, als Buch würde ich es noch nicht einmal bezeichnen, eher als Schmuddelheft, aber egal. Aber an sich war er eigentlich ganz nett. … Und er konnte mir endlich etwas über Tsunade erzählen. Nicht über die Tsunade, wie sie alle kennen, sondern über die echte Tsunade. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Tsunade eigentlich nie vorhatte Hokage zu werden. Sie hatte, nachdem Orochimaru Konoha verraten hatte, Konoha verlassen. Sie wollte ihr damaliges Team nie wieder sehen. Damals war sie 26 und … schwanger! Sie verließ Konoha und ging in die Berge. Dort brachte sie ihr Kind zur Welt und gab es zu ihrer Schwester. Ja, ich bin nicht bei Tsunade aufgewachsen, sondern bei meiner Tante. 

Tsunade ist meine Mutter und doch wusste ich so wenig über sie. Bis jetzt. Nach dem Gespräch mit Kakashi weiß ich endlich zumindest annährend was für ein Mensch meine Mutter war. Meine Tante hatte mir immer erzählt, Tsunade hätte mich zu ihr gegeben, weil sie Angst hatte, Orochimaru würde mich töten, wenn er von meiner Existenz wüsste. Und ich habe es geglaubt, es war eine plausible Erklärung dafür, dass ich meine Mutter nie kennen gelernt habe. Aber es gab eine bessere, eine die viel mehr Sinn machen würde. Es war nur eine Vermutung von Kakashi und doch, es hörte sich viel realistischer an. Die andere Version, die die meine Tante mir erzählt hatte war nur ausgedacht gewesen. In Wahrheit hatte meine Mutter mich zu ihrer Schwester gegeben, weil ich sie jedes Mal, wenn sie mich ansah an ihn erinnerte. An meinen Vater. Ich wusste bis heute nicht wer mein Vater ist und es hat mich offen gestanden auch nie wirklich interessiert. 

Jetzt sitze ich hier auf der Plattform und schaue hoch zu den in Stein gemeißelten Gesichtern der Hokage. In das steinerne Abbild meiner Mutter. Tsunade. Du warst eine großartige Hokage. Und doch wusste niemand, was du für ein Mensch warst. Noch nicht einmal ich, deine Tochter. Doch jetzt weiß ich es: Du warst ein Mensch, der geliebt hat und der trotzdem nicht glücklich war. Eigentlich sollte ich sauer auf dich sein: Du hast mich einfach im Stich gelassen und bist einfach abgehauen, weil du Angst hattest, die Menschen, die du liebst zu verlieren. Ich schätze mein Vater wusste nicht einmal, dass es mich gibt, oder?

Du hast ihn all die Jahre geliebt, obwohl ihr euch nicht gesehen habt. Doch dann habt ihr euch nach über 24 Jahren wieder gesehen und alles war wie damals. Ich glaube, du hast die letzten Jahre sehr gelitten, Mutter. Aber ich glaube auch, dass du die Zeit von damals nicht vergessen wirst. Dass du sie nicht vergessen **hast**, denn sonst hättest du nicht Seite an Seite mit ihm gegen Orochimaru gekämpft. Und wärst nicht zusammen mit meinem Vater gestorben. Ich glaube, du warst glücklich, als du gestorben bist, Mutter. Weil du zusammen mit Vater gestorben bist.

Ich kannte weder dich noch Vater und trotzdem, obwohl ich eigentlich wütend auf euch sein sollte, bin ich froh, dass ihr nach all den Jahren doch noch zusammengefunden habt.

**Mutter! Vater! Ich verspreche euch, ich werde die beste Hokage, die Konoha je gesehen hat!**


	8. In this together KonohamaruxHanabi

Kapitel 8: In this together - KonohamaruxHanabi

Ich habe ja angekündigt, dass ich als nächstes Pairing das kommt, welches zuerst 5 Stimmen hat. Da von diesem Pairing aber bis jetzt noch keine Person vorgekommen ist, habe ich es sozusagen auf Anregung vorgezogen. (Gut bei ShinoxTemari ist auch noch keiner vorgekommen, aber dazu ist mir im Moment noch nix eingefallen... duck) Jetzt seht ihr, was dabei rauskommt, wenn ich einen OS zu KonohamaruxHanabi schreibe.

Anmerkung: Der One-Shot ist aus Hanabis Sicht geschrieben.

Widmung: LilyToyama. Du bist schuld, an dem Mist hier. knuffz

_**KonohamaruxHanabi - In this together**_

Zehn Jahre ist es her. Vor zehn Jahren habe ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen… und mich in dich verliebt. Das mag komisch klingen, schließlich war ich damals erst sieben Jahre alt; also noch viel zu jung, um zu wissen, was wahre Liebe ist.

Mein Vater wusste, dass ich in dich verliebt war, aber er tat es als einfache Schwärmerei ab. Meinte, ich wüsste gar nicht, was das ist: „Liebe". Ich würde dich vielleicht toll finden und dich bewundern, aber lieben? – Niemals! Er dachte, das würde schon vorbeigehen. – Ich wüsste ja nicht, was „Liebe" ist. Aber manche Dinge muss man nicht kennen um sie zu empfinden.

Ich habe dich damals wirklich geliebt, Konohamaru. Und das, obwohl ich erst sieben Jahre alt war. Das war keine einfache Schwärmerei. Ich liebe dich nämlich immer noch. …Aber ich kann es nicht. Nein! Können ist der falsche Ausdruck, dürfen triffst es eher. Ich **darf** dich nicht lieben. …Weil ich eine Hyuuga bin. Ich gehöre dem Hyuuga-Clan an. Genauer gesagt der Hauptfamilie. Mit anderen Worten: Ich darf nur jemanden heiraten, der auch zur Hyuuga-Familie gehört, damit das Familienerbe nicht verloren geht. – Das Byakugan. Deshalb darf ich nur jemanden heiraten, der auch das Byakugan besitzt. Damit die Familie Hyuuga nicht ausstirbt.

Schließlich hat Neji bereits Tenten geheiratet. Aber Neji gehört nur zur Zweigfamilie. Aber auch Hinata ist verheiratet. – Mit Naruto, ihrer großen Liebe. Wahrscheinlich hat Vater das nur erlaubt, weil Naruto mittlerweile Hokage ist und er so die Stellung und das Image der Familie Hyuuga im Dorf festigen und aufpolieren kann. Aber das ist schließlich nicht Hinatas Schuld. Ich gönne es ihr wirklich, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich dieses Glück niemals haben werde…

Ja, meine Schwester und mein Cousin sind glücklich verheiratet. Aber ich werde auf immer unglücklich verheiratet sein, wenn ich jemanden aus dem Clan heiraten muss. Jemanden, den ich noch nicht einmal kenne. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor gesehen. Vater hat ihn einfach ausgesucht.

Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Vater sämtliche Namen aller männlichen und heiratsfähigen Clanmitglieder auf kleine Zettelchen schreibt, sie anschließend in eine große Box wirft, diese schüttelt und dann einen Zettel rausfischt. Wie bei einer Tombola: And the winner is… Aha, das ist also Hanabis zukünftiger Ehemann! Irgendwie ist der Gedanke belustigend, auch wenn er total aus der Luft gegriffen ist. Meine Güte! Seit wann bin ich bloß so sarkastisch?

Vielleicht, weil ich versuche den Gedanken an die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu verdrängen. Es herunterzuspielen. Schließlich ist es notwendig. Noch einen Tag, bis ich 18 bin und zwangsverheiratet werde. So was nennt man wohl Zweckehe, auch wenn mein Vater es nie zugeben würde. Morgen werde ich also volljährig und heiraten. Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, … aber ich kann es einfach nicht.

Ich will nicht diesen „großen Unbekannten" heiraten… Ich kenne doch noch nicht mal seinen Namen. Stattdessen ist in meinem Kopf ein riesiges, großes, schwarzes Loch was meinen zukünftigen Ehemann betrifft. Wie soll ich ihn lieben, wenn ich nichts über ihn weiß? Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Denn ich liebe dich, Konohamaru. Und du liebst mich auch. Eigentlich könnte alles so einfach sein. Doch du bist und bleibst für mich unerreichbar. Du bist der Enkel des dritten Hokage und ich die Tochter der Hyuuga-Hauptfamilie. Obwohl wir im Geiste vereint sind, werden unsere Körper auf ewig getrennt sein.

Mein Vater wird verhindern, dass ich dich nach der Hochzeit je wieder zu Gesicht bekomme. Ich sehe dich ja jetzt kaum noch, wenn mein Vater es verhindern kann. Mein Verschwinden zu unseren heimlich Treffen wird immer schwieriger zu erklären.

Morgen ist mein Leben also sozusagen zu Ende. Ich werde zwar körperlich weiterleben, aber meine Seele wird sterben. Ich werde nicht mehr sein, als eine leere Hülle. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an deine Worte, als ich dir von der Zweckehe erzählt habe: 

Flashback

_„Konohamaru-kun?"  
„Hmm? Was ist denn los, Hanabi-chan?"  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen. I-ich… ich… ich werde heiraten… müssen"  
„Was? Sag das noch mal Hanabi!"  
„Mein Vater hat mir gestern eröffnet, dass ich einen fremden Mann aus dem Clan heiraten muss, damit das Byakugan nicht verloren geht. Schließlich bin ich die einzige Nachfolgerin der Hyuuga-Hauptfamilie, die nicht verheiratet ist."  
„D-das… das ist nicht sein Ernst, oder? Bitte, Hanabi, sag mir, dass das nur ein dummer Scherz ist."  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich werde ihn heiraten, wenn ich 18 bin. Also in zwei Monaten. Ich werde in zwei Monaten einen Mann heiraten, den ich bis dato noch nie gesehen habe, geschweige denn liebe. Ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen!"  
„Shhht… Hanabi-chan. Du schaffst das schon. Vielleicht überlegt sich Hiashi die ganze Sache doch noch mal anders."  
„Das glaube ich nicht. …Und du glaubst das doch auch nicht; du kennst doch meinen Vater!"  
„Selbst wenn er es sich nicht anders überlegt und du diesen Mann heiraten musst… Ich werde auf dich warten, Hanabi-chan!"  
„Ich danke dir, Konohamaru-chan. Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen. Eines Tages werden wir zusammen glücklich sein…"_

Flashback Ende

Ich war damals so verzweifelt, Konohamaru. Aber du hast mir Kraft gegeben. Ich werde deine Worte nie vergessen: „Ich werde auf dich warten, Hanabi-chan!"

Nur einmal noch, einmal will ich dich noch sehen, bevor wir für immer voneinander getrennt werden. Wir haben ausgemacht, uns wie immer in unserem Geheimversteck im Wald zu treffen. Ab morgen wird selbst dieses bisschen Routine aus meinem Leben verschwinden…

Ich gehe in den Wald hinein, folge kurze Zeit dem Fußpfad um dann plötzlich in den Büschen außerhalb des Weges zu verschwinden. Schon nach wenigen Minuten taucht die kleine Lichtung umgeben von hohen Bäumen vor mir auf. Wer sie nicht kennt, würde sie niemals finden, so gut liegt sie versteckt. Sie war immer unser Zufluchtsort. Unser geheimer Treffpunkt. Ein Fleckchen Erde, der nur uns gehörte. An dem wir einfach nur wir selbst sein konnten und uns so verhalten konnte, wie wir wollten. Nicht nach dem aufgezwungenen Image der Anderen leben mussten. Hier waren wir frei.

Heute gehe ich zum letzten Mal zu diesem Ort. Ich bin schon fast da und trotzdem würde niemand vermuten, dass hinter diesen dichten Bäumen eine Lichtung liegt. Selbst, wenn man einen Meter davor steht sieht man es nicht. Ich überwinde die letzten Meter, die mich von unserem Treffpunkt trennen; schiebe ein paar Büsche zur Seite. Wie erwartet bist du schon da. Ich könnte dir direkt ins Gesicht schauen, wenn du den Kopf nicht nach unten halten würdest. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen gehe ich auf dich zu. Es wird das letzte Mal sein, das wird mir einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst. Deshalb will ich es um jeden Preis in vollen Zügen genießen. Will jedes Detail von dir in mich aufsaugen. Deine Gesichtszüge, dein Geruch, … einfach alles.

Endlich bin ich bei dir angekommen. Ich stoppe vor dir und will mich zu einem leichten Kuss hinunterbeugen, da sehe ich es…

NEIN!!! Dieses Wort hallt unendlich laut in meinem Kopf wider und trotzdem schaffe ich es nicht, es auszusprechen. Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das **darf** nicht sein! Konohamaru! Warum? Warum hast du das getan?

Ich merke wie sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln, sich versuche sie zu unterdrücken, wegzublinzeln, aber es ist erfolglos. Sie laufen mir über das Gesicht und tropfen auf den Boden. Vermischen sich mit dem Blut, dass auf der Erde haftet. DEIN Blut!

Dein Gesicht sieht so sanft aus. Als würdest du schlafen. Selbst jetzt ziert ein Lächeln deine Lippen. Alles wirkt so ruhig. Doch etwas passt nicht hinein und plötzlich bekommt das friedliche Bild Risse. Es zersplittert mit einem lauten Bersten und weicht der Wirklichkeit. Denn da ist etwas, das vollkommen fehl am Platz wirkt. …Dein Schwert. Es steckt fast bis zum Knauf in deinem Bauch und verändert somit alles. Das schöne Bild von eben ist wie weggewischt. Die Spitze ragt aus deinem Rücken, von ihr tropft Blut. Und plötzlich habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst: Ich werde dir in den Tod folgen, Konohamaru.

Als du gesagt hast du würdest auf mich warten, habe ich nicht daran gedacht, dass du damit meinen könntest, du würdest in einem anderen Leben auf mich warten. Doch jetzt klingt alles so plausibel. Es scheint die einzig richtige Entscheidung zu sein. …Und die einzige Entscheidung, die ich noch selbst treffen kann.

Ich gehe um dich herum und lasse mich hinter dich sinken. Wie in Zeitlupe wandert mein Arm um dich herum und umfasst den Griff des Schwertes. Dann ziehe ich es langsam ein Stück heraus und setze mich näher an dich. Ich drücke mich eng an deinen Rücken und stoße mit dem Schwert fest zu. Ich spüre wie mich das Metall durchbohrt. Spüre wie langsam der letzte Lebenshauch aus mir weicht und doch kann ich nur an eines denken: Gleich werde ich zusammen mit dir glücklich sein, Konohamaru-kun.


	9. Far away NejixTenten

Kapitel 9: Far away - NejixTenten

Hey! Hier kommt schon der nächste One-Shot. Es kann sein, dass manchmal mehrere One-Shots in kurzer Zeit und dann eine zeitlang keine hochgeladen werden. Nicht wundern, ich hab so komische Eingebungen.' Ok, was soll ich dazu sagen? Meiner Meinung nach ist der OS total kitschig und Neji voll OOC. heul Und es werden immer mehr Wörter. Bin jetzt schon fast bei 2000. Dann muss ich die FF umbenennen. HILFE!!!

Widmung (Alle, die für das Pair gestimmt haben. Wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe, dann sagt mir bitte Bescheid.):  
ShitHappens, Windlaeufer, Ali-chan10, TentenHyuga, sakuchan862

_**NejixTenten - Far away**_

_‚Er ist weg.  
Er ist weg und ich weiß nicht, ob er wiederkommt.   
Er ist weg.  
Er ist weg, für immer._

Vor einer Woche sind sie aufgebrochen. Sie sind aufgebrochen um Sasuke zurückzuholen. Naruto hat Sakura versprochen, dass er ihr Sasuke wiederbringt. Seitdem sind sie weg. Es ist nicht nur Naruto gegangen, es sind alle männlichen Ge-Nin losgezogen. Und irgendwie bin ich wütend. Wütend auf Sakura, weil sie Naruto bedrängt hat Sasuke zurückzubringen. Wütend auf Naruto, weil er die Anderen mitgenommen hat. Wütend auf Neji, weil er einfach mitgegangen ist. Aber vor allem bin ich wütend auf mich selbst. …Weil ich ihn nicht aufgehalten habe…'

„Ha-hallo Tenten-san! Was machst du denn hier?" „Hinata! Meine Güte, was hast du mich erschreckt! Schleich dich doch nicht so von hinten an!" Bei den Worten der Hyuuga-Erbin war die Braunhaarige erschrocken zusammengefahren. „Ich wollte nur etwas für meinen Vater aus dem Nebenhaus holen. Ich wohne doch hier." _‚Stimmt ja!'_, fiel es Tenten siedend heiß wieder ein. „Und was machst du hier, Tenten, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Och, ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen. I-ich geh dann auch mal wieder… Mach's gut, Hinata!", brachte Tenten noch stammelnd und mit rotem Kopf raus, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und um die Ecke rannte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her.

_‚Hoffentlich hat sie nicht gesehen, dass ich rot geworden bin. Man, das war ja oberpeinlich! Ich stehe vor Nejis Haus und gaffe und seine Cousine erwischt mich. Wenigstens ist ihr Verhältnis nicht sonderlich gut, vielleicht traut sie sich nicht, es ihm zu sagen, wenn er wiederkommt. …Falls er wiederkommt…'_, dachte Tenten während sie einen neuen Rekord aufstellte um nach Hause zu rennen.

_‚Was war das denn grade? So habe ich Tenten noch nie erlebt. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass…? Oh Tenten, schlag dir das bloß aus dem Kopf. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Mein Cousin ist der Inbegriff dessen, was man gefühlskalt und emotionslos nennt.'_, dachte Hinata kopfschüttelnd und ging zurück ins Haus.

Tenten kam gerade wie ein geölter Blitz um die Ecke geschossen, sodass sie beinahe mit ihrer Mutter zusammenstieß, die grade aus dem Haus trat. „Mama! … Hallo!" „Konichi wa, Tenten-chan! Was hast du es denn so eilig?", fragte Mayumi. „A-ach nichts. Ich wollte nur schnell zu Hause sein, weil ich so einen Hunger habe.", redete Tenten sich schnell heraus. „Das freut mich aber, ich habe nämlich diesmal extra viel gemacht.", meinte ihre Mutter lächelnd. „Ach, bevor ich's vergesse: Dein Vater und ich müssen noch etwas mit dir bereden." „Was denn?", fragte Tenten neugierig. „Das erfährst du gleich beim Abendessen. Du kannst schon mal den Tisch decken, dann können wir essen, wenn ich die Blumen auf der Fensterbank gegossen habe."

„Tenten-chan, wie deine Mutter dir bereits schon gesagt hat, müssen wir etwas mit dir bereden.", begann Takeru das Gespräch, als alle am Tisch saßen und Abendbrot aßen. „Ja, sie hat es vorhin mal kurz erwähnt. Worum geht es denn?", fragte Tenten neugierig. „Nun ja, es ist so…", zögerte Mayumi. „Was deine Mutter sagen will, ist, dass wir für eine Weile nicht da sein werden. Wir haben von der Hokage eine Mission bekommen, die eine längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird.", sagte ihr Vater dann endlich. „Zuerst haben wir abgelehnt - wir konnten dich doch nicht alleine lassen -, aber dann hat Tsunade gemeint, es wäre für dich sogar von Vorteil, dann könntest du dich besser auf dein Training konzentrieren-" „-und wir müssen nicht immer aufpassen, wo wir hintreten, weil der ganze Garten vermint ist und im Wohnzimmer Kunais und Shuriken liegen.", ergänzte ihr Vater. „Du wirst dadurch selbstständiger, was dir nur von Nutzen sein kann, wenn du eine gute Shinobi werden willst.", fuhr ihre Mutter nach einem bösen Seitenblick auf ihren Mann fort.

Ihre Eltern waren schon in derselben Woche zu der Mission aufgebrochen und seitdem war Tenten alleine. Alleine und einsam. Tagsüber trainierte sie bis zum Umfallen, um nicht daran denken zu müssen, nachts schlief sie. Doch da war immer noch die Zeit zwischen schlafen und trainieren. Die Zeit, wo sie im Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen. Alleine. Tenten hatte von jetzt auf gleich niemanden mehr: Neji war mit Naruto unterwegs um Sasuke zurückzuholen, ihre Eltern waren auf Mission, ihr Sensei Guy trainierte wie immer nur mit Lee, was sie normalerweise sogar gut fand, da sie dann mit Neji trainieren konnte. Doch jetzt war Neji nicht da und sosehr sie versuchte es zu verdrängen, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn vermisste, mehr noch… Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und wünschte er wäre hier und würde sie im Arm halten. _‚Was ich bloß für absurde und lächerliche Gedanken habe: Neji Hyuuga und Zärtlichkeit. Das Wort kennt der Eisblock himself doch gar nicht.'_, schalt sich die Braunhaarige Shinobi selbst in Gedanken. ‚Aber warum wünsche ich es mir dann?' Diese Frage ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Sie hallte wie ein Echo in ihrem Kopf wider und sosehr sie es versuchte, sie fand einfach keine Antwort darauf.

Eines Abends konnte sie wieder nicht einschlafen, weshalb sie beschloss, ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Draußen angekommen legte sie ihre Hände auf das Geländer des Balkons, der sich ihrem Zimmer anschloss und atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort stand, mit geschlossenen Augen und nicht mehr als ihrem Nachthemd an, doch plötzlich holte sie eine Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit: „Sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt? Du zitterst ja, Tenten-chan!" Erschrocken zuckte die junge Kunoichi zusammen; langsam drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Doch sie hätte gar nicht hinter sich schauen müssen um zu wissen, wem die Stimme gehörte. Diese Stimme hätte sie unter tausend Anderen wieder erkannt. „N-neji Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst mit Naruto unterwegs um Sasuke zurückzuholen? Habt ihr es geschafft?", fragte Tenten, die es nach dem ersten Schock geschafft hatte, dass sie statt Gestammel nun ganze Wörter und Sätze bilden konnte. „Langsam, langsam.", meinte Neji schmunzelnd und hob abwehrend die Arme. 

„Am besten ich fang von vorne an:  
Ich war mit Naruto und den Anderen unterwegs. Nach einer Woche hatten wir Sasuke dann endlich eingeholt und konnten ihn überreden wieder zurückzukommen. Davon waren die Anhänger Orochimarus allerdings nicht so begeistert und verwickelten uns in einen Kampf. Ich bin relativ gut dabei weggekommen, ich habe mir dabei nur ein paar Schrammen und Kratzer zugezogen. Auch die Anderen sind glimpflich davongekommen. Nur Naruto und Sasuke hat es etwas erwischt. Wir waren eben alle noch mal im Krankenhaus bei Tsunade zur Kontrolle. Wir anderen konnten danach sofort gehen, aber Sasuke und Naruto hat Tsunade da behalten."

„Da bin ich aber froh.", konnte Tenten ihre Erleichterung nicht verbergen. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du nichts Schlimmes hast?" „Ganz sicher.", meinte Neji lächelnd. _‚Hat er grade etwa gelächelt? Neji Hyuuga und lächeln? Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an ihm, aber ich muss zugeben: Sie gefallen mir richtig gut!'_, dachte seine Teamkollegin, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag: „Und was machst du dann mitten in der Nacht bei mir?" „Na ja…", druckste der Angesprochene ein wenig herum, „es ist wie du bereits gesagt hast, mitten in der Nacht. Dein Haus liegt auf dem Weg zwischen Krankenhaus und Hyuuga-Anwesen und ich habe gesehen, dass du noch wach warst und auf dem Balkon standest. Außerdem wollte ich nicht meine halbe Familie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen.", sagte Neji.

„Du hast mir übrigens noch gar keine Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben.", fiel ihm nach einer Weile wieder ein. Tenten schaute ihn ratlos an: „Was meinst du?" „Ich habe dich vorhin gefragt, ob dir nicht kalt ist.", erinnerte Neji sie. „Ach das meinst du. Ja, mir ist kalt. Nun zufrieden? Ich wäre auch gleich wieder rein gegangen, damit ich morgen beim Training nicht krank bin. Ich nehme mal an, du hast vor morgen wieder zu trainieren?!" „Ä-ääh Tenten. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint.", versuchte Neji zu erklären. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick nach hinten auf die Bank, die neben dem Fenster an der Wand stand… und auf die darauf liegende Decke. Einem unerwarteten Impuls folgend fasste er Tenten mit den Armen um die Taille und zog sie mit sich auf die Bank. Dort ließ er sich niedersinken, sodass sie auf seinem Schoß saß, nahm die Decke und legte sie um sich und Tenten. Diese war viel zu überrascht von Nejis Handeln, dass sie wie gelähmt war. Unfähig zu reagieren ließ sie sich einfach mitziehen.

Nach einiger Zeit schien die Kunoichi jedoch ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben, zumindest fast. „N-neji?", fragend wand sie sich zu ihm um. Dieser hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und fragte sich die ganze Zeit über, warum zur Hölle er das bloß gemacht hatte. „Ähm, wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern, Tenten-chan?", fragte er beiläufig um das Thema zu wechseln. „Die sind auf einer Mission und kommen auch nicht so schnell wieder.", antwortete diese. _‚Er hat mich Tenten-chan genannt! Chan! Ich fass es nicht! Ok, er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, jetzt bin ich dran!'_ Mit diesen Gedanken beugte Tenten sich nach vorne und drückte Neji einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen erwiderte dieser den Kuss und zog sie fester an sich. Der Oberkörper der Braunhaarigen folgte ihrem Kopf und drehte sich, damit sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen konnte.

_‚Seine Lippen sind so weich und warm!'_, schoss es Tenten durch den Kopf, _‚Ich hatte sie mir immer kalt vorgestellt genauso wie sein Charakter.'_ Sie schaute Neji in die anziehenden Byakugan-Augen und drohte in ihnen zu versinken, weshalb sie schnell die Augen schloss, um den Kuss noch intensiver zu erleben. Nach ein paar Minuten mussten sie sich doch wegen Luftmangels trennen. Der Kunoichi kam der Kuss jedoch vor wie eine Ewigkeit; schon lange war sie nicht mehr so glücklich. Eigentlich noch nie, wenn sie genau nachdachte. Aber jetzt wollte sie nicht denken, jetzt wollte sie einfach nur noch den Moment genießen; ihn in sich aufsaugen, damit er sich in ihr Gehirn brannte und dort auf ewig fest verankert wurde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schaute sie Neji tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ai shiteru, Neji." Irrte sie sich oder wurde Neji in dem blassen Mondlicht tatsächlich ein bisschen rot?! Sie kuschelte sich dichter an ihn, zog die Decke enger und war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. _‚Wie süß sie doch aussieht, wenn sie schläft, wie ein Engel.'_ Neji sah seine Tenten lächelnd an und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Ai shiteru, Tenten-chan."

A/N: Takerus (Tentens Vater) Name bedeutet Krieger. Mayumis (Tentens Mutter) Name bedeutet soviel wie Pfeilbogen.

Der nächste One-Shot wird voraussichtlich ShinoxTemari. (Ich weiß Kakashi und Ayame liegen vorne, aber zu denen fällt mir im Moment echt nix ein. Wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich noch einen Geistesblitz.)


	10. Chapter 10

So, hier kommt kein neues Kapitel. Ich wollte euch lediglich mitteilen, dass ich die FF hier abbreche, da ich kein einziges Kommi bei über 680! Zugriffen bekommen habe. Ich meine, ein kleines Feedback ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt, oder? Das dauert nicht mal eine Minute, muss noch nicht mal ellenlang sein. Es reicht schon, wenn ihr mir sagt, was gut war und was ich noch verbessern kann. Aber wenn ich so gar keine Resonanz bekomme, sehe ich auch keinen Sinn darin, die FF hier weiter zu posten!


End file.
